


A New Pet

by Idgahufflefuck



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a construct cat, more or less just fluff, tarvek needed a friend so I got him a cat, university times in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idgahufflefuck/pseuds/Idgahufflefuck
Summary: Tarvek finds a kitten & is his usual paranoid self about it.Written for GG Event Week prompt: "Construct"





	A New Pet

"Well that's not normal."

Tarvek blinked slowly down at the kitten loudly begging for food in his darkened apartment. He was almost certain it hadn't been glowing when he left for the store. Pulling on a pair of gloves from inside his waistcoat pocket he flicked on the light and grabbed the cat.

When he'd first seen her on the common near the organic sciences complex he'd, quite sensibly he thought, kept his distance. When she was still there after his morning classes looking pathetic and mewling at anyone who passed he paused. And when it started to rain what was he supposed to do?

So here he was stuck with a soggy kitten, a snickering smoke knight and, apparently, more tests to run.

\-----

It wasn't too late to turn back. Tarvek could feel the scowl pulling at the edges of his mouth as he leaned back against the wall and told himself for the dozenth time that this was his best option. Besides, students were already starting to file out of the classroom.

Why was it that every time Gil saw him he had to make that stupid face like he'd just been slapped? Before he could change his mind he called after him.

"Holzfäller. Wait."

"You're following me to my classes now? What do you want Sturmvoraus?"

"A favor. I'll give you my notes for Professor Archambeault's Comparative Intro to Inorganics and Biotoxins."

Gil crossed his arms and huffed. "What makes you think I want your notes?"

It was then that the kitten, apparently having had enough of being hidden let out an indignant _mew_ and stuck her paw out from under the flap of Tarvek's bag.

"Is that... a cat?"

"Take a look."

He pulled the corner off the flap up so Gil could see the little beast in all its eerie, glowing glory.

"That's... not normal."

Tarvek rolled his eyes. "Yes. Thank you. Very astute."

Gil reached forward and gently pulled the kitten from his bag. _Without gloves_. Before Tarvek registered what was going on he was following Gil towards a lab, taking two strides to his one.

"I've tested for everything obvious and she doesn't seem to be venomous, radioactive or to have any obvious poison sacs."

Gil nodded absently, letting the kitten suck on the tip of a finger while rummaging one handed through the cabinets. "I can see where you'd be concerned about radiation, but poison sacs?"

"I found her on _university grounds_ , Holzfäller."

"You're paranoid."

The grin he flashed over his his shoulder felt like a shock to Tarvek's system and he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or do you genuinely have this much trouble with basic lab safety? I can recommend a good tutor you know."

Gil's shoulders slumped with a frustrated huff. "If I'm so incompetent why ask for my help?"

"I've never had as much interest in organic sciences as you."

He waved dismissively. "Why not just ask that cousin of yours?"

Tarvek straightened, the hair on the back of his neck prickling. "What? Tweedle? I'm not letting him-- No. I won't go to Martellus." He could only imagine his joy at having a new pet, doubled by the idea that Tarvek had needed his help with something. No, the last thing Tweedle needed was an ego boost and something in him rankled at the idea of putting the animal through any more unnecessary experimentation. Holzfäller was a better option, if only just.

"I suppose if you don't think you can handle it..." He trailed off, examining his fingernails.

"Give me two days and I'll be able to give you a full genetic map."

"Good. I'll see you on Thursday then." Tarvek turned before allowing himself a quiet smile. Gil had never been able to back down from a challenge.

"Wait!"

He turned back, scowling at Gil to hide his frustration with himself for so readily obeying the command. "What is it now?"

"I, uh-- ... What are you going to call the kitten?"

Tarvek studied him for a long moment, enjoying how he shifted and flushed under his gaze. What was it that he'd really wanted to ask? And what _was_ he going to name the little pest?

"Moxana," he said suddenly, and blinked.

"What, like the muse?" Gil laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked, warming to the name. Something with such a rich history of mystery seemed somehow appropriate for a cat.

"You're a nerd."

Tarvek left without deigning to respond.

\-----

Two days later Tarvek stood with his fist hovering an inch from Gil's apartment door, ready to knock. This was ridiculous, he couldn't just stand here in the hallway like an idiot. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Gil, who didn't seem at all surprised to see him. He was in casual clothes that looked as though he might have slept in them, and his eyes were puffy and red. Maybe there was more to the animal-- Moxana-- than he'd realized if Gil hadn't been sleeping to study her. More probably he'd just spent the night out on the town with that mad pirate of his.

"Hey, come on in." Tarvek peered past him into the surprisingly neat living space.

"Thanks, but no. I have somewhere else to be. I just came for the cat."

"What?" Gil scowled, "Afraid you'll muss your fancy suit in my _common_ apartment?"

"No. Just of the damage to my image. Focus, Holzfäller. What did you learn about the cat?"

He threw up his hands. "She's _fine_. She still glows and she'll probably be bigger than your average house cat, but other than that I have no idea what her breeder was trying for. She's just a cat."

"Good. Now if--"

Gil barreled on, speaking over him, "Look, I was thinking. You don't have to take Moxie--"

" _Moxie?_ " Tarvek stared in horror.

"She's a spunky little thing," said Gil, scratching his arm almost sheepishly. "Anyway, I was _saying_ , you don't have to take her. If you don't want her I can keep her."

Tarvek sighed; he had been an idiot expecting Gil to know him better than that. Looking him over his eyes focused in on Gil's hands which were covered in red splotches. Suddenly everything clicked. "Holzfäller. Do you really think I'd be so terrible to an animal that you would keep a kitten you're allergic to? Hand her over."

Tarvek stalked over to the table to snatch up Moxana, who was desperately attempting to reach Gil's breakfast. Ignoring Gil's sputtered protests he scooped her up and walked back out to the street. She was _his_ kitten and no one, especially not a self-assured, overbearing idiot like Gil was going to take her from him.

As he started off towards home clutching Moxana to his chest, she began to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> The glowing kitten was inspired by this news story:  
> https://www.bbc.com/news/science-environment-14882008
> 
> And when Gil says she'll probably be pretty big I'm picturing a large Norwegian forest cat.


End file.
